


It's not a secret I try to hide

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The SHIELD musical [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Songfic, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Grant and Skye show their feelings for eachother.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: The SHIELD musical [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981477
Kudos: 5





	It's not a secret I try to hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakingthetide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/gifts).



> Hello everyone, since there are two versions of Rewrite the Stars out there I decided to do a second version of my Skyeward fic inspired by the song. 
> 
> Breakingthetide this is for you as something to help the quarantine fly by hope you like it.
> 
> Everyone else please enjoy.

Skye looked at Ward they were both silent in the middle of a deserted street in Los Angeles. Grant had messaged Skye wanting to touch base and talk about things. Everything went to hell quickly and Skye was leaving.

**“You know I want you”** Grant began singing **“It’s not a secret I try to hide, I know you want me so don’t keep saying our hands are tied”** Skye started walking down an alley and Grant followed her. **“You claim it’s not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me,”** Grant got in front of Skye. **“But, you’re here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny.”** Skye walked passed him and he grabbed her hand causing her to stop and look at him. He then pulled her close to him and cupped her cheek **“What if we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine, nothing could keep us apart, you’d be the one I was meant to find, it’s up to you and it’s up to me no one can say what we get to be.”** Skye closed her eyes at Grant’s touch, **“So why don’t we rewrite the stars, maybe the world can be ours tonight.”**

Skye the flew the two of them up into the air, dropping Grant on a roof top landing on his feet. He looked up at her and smiled at the grace she was able to achieve with her powers _“You think it’s easy,”_ she began slowly descending, _“You think I don’t want to run to you, but there are mountains, and there are doors that we can’t walk through”_ Skye got close to Grant hovering just a little off their foreheads touching and they began dancing with Skye using her powers to add a little dramatic flare. _“I know you’re wondering why, because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls, but when we go outside you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.”_

Skye then flew back up, _“No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you’ll be mine,”_ Skye then fell to Grant and he caught her, _“Everything keeps us apart and I’m not the one you were meant to find,”_ They then danced. _“It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me when everyone tells us what we can be.”_ Grant then twirled Skye _“How can we rewrite the Stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight.”_

Skye then took them both up into the air using her powers to help Grant fly **_“All I want is to fly with you, all I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you,”_** Their foreheads touched.

_“It feels impossible.”_

**“It’s not impossible.”**

_“Is it impossible.”_

**_“Say that it’s possible._ **

**_“How do we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine, nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find, it’s up to you and it’s up to me no one can say what we get to be”_** Skye lowered both Grant and herself to the ground where she then jumped up and wrapped her legs around Grant’s waist and they twirled, **_“And Why don’t we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours.”_** They stopped and Grant let Skye down onto her feet.

“Let’s run,” Skye said.

“Are you sure?” Grant asked

“I am Grant, I want us to start over,” Grant smiled at Skye’s words.

“Let’s go,” Grant replied holding his hand out to Skye, she took it and they walked into a new chapter of their lived.

Unknown to them Coulson watched from afar, he smiled that Skye to move on he’ll reach out to them when the time was right, until then he’ll give them the peace they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe to my account for notifications on all future postings, thank you.


End file.
